<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the faint smell of embers, the faint taste of honey by serialexperimentsgumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789182">the faint smell of embers, the faint taste of honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialexperimentsgumi/pseuds/serialexperimentsgumi'>serialexperimentsgumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstores, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, Love/Hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialexperimentsgumi/pseuds/serialexperimentsgumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>january 15: non-despair au</p><p>she meets her in a bookstore, and feels true hatred -- albeit, a hatred that bubbles and warms her chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>tokomaru week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the faint smell of embers, the faint taste of honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>each time I walk into that little bookstore down the street, two things greet me: the warm, familiar smell of the air freshener, and an infuriatingly bubbly cashier who seemed to be working there nearly every day.</p><p>she greets me excitedly, recognizing my face; I scowl, but begrudgingly wave back to her. she beams, and I rush off once again.</p><p>we don't say a word to each other during each of my visits - I plan out exactly what to do in my head to avoid her. no matter how much that naive, plain face draws me in, I won't succumb.</p><p>I talk about her to master on the days I do visit her. I praise him and compare the two, making good and sure he knows my hatred for her. I find myself talking about every painfully average aspect about her, from the ill-fitting apron on her chest, to the nametag sloppily pinned to her shirt, to the vibrancy in her eyes and the way they sparkle when they meet mine, to the ways I imagine how soft and sweet her lips would be -- I stop dead in my tracks when I find myself speaking so fondly of her. </p><p>the next day, I finally decide to talk to her for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>